


Amazing

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Pidge considers just how utterly amazing her girlfriend is.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Amazing

Allura was amazing. 

Pidge knew that. Obviously she knew that; she wouldn't have been _dating_ Allura otherwise. But she also _lived_ with Allura, you know? She saw her with white hair tangled like strands of Christmas lights in the mornings, which took them both half an hour to tame at least. Pidge saw her at midnight, sitting on their counter and mowing through a container of leftover lo mein like the food was going to get up and walk away if she didn't eat it fast enough. 

She saw Allura furious, throwing her comm across the room because a jackass diplomat had made some xenophobic comment about aliens. She saw Allura so tired that she fell asleep at her desk or the dinner table, sometimes with her head falling right off her hand where she had tried to prop herself up. She saw Allura competitive— _oh boy_ , did she see Allura competitive, even with things that weren't close to a competition. 

Between their time together as Voltron paladins, saving the universe from Zarkon and Haggar, and now, trying to build an intergalactic coalition step by step between people who had been mortal enemies just a few years ago, Pidge had seen Allura every way it was possible to see your partner. It was easy to forget Allura was a princess who'd been trained in diplomacy from childhood when they regularly had water gun fights in the back yard. 

But sitting in the gallery as Allura addressed the assembled representatives of the coalition, perfectly poised, her speech thoughtful and measured with just the slightest hint of humor, Pidge was overwhelmed with the reminder that Allura was _amazing_. No wonder most of the people they met treated her with respect, deferred to her expertise, and even looked a little starstruck when she greeted them warmly. At moments like this, Pidge could hardly believe Allura had chosen to be with _her_. 

Allura finished her speech and the entire room erupted into thunderous applause. She smiled at the crowd, nodding her thanks, but she seemed to be searching for something as she did. 

Then her eyes fell on Pidge. 

Pidge gave her two thumbs up and let out the loudest whoop she could manage, and Allura's smile doubled in size. 

She gathered her notes and walked away from the podium as the crowd gradually settled down. Pidge watched her the entire time. 

From the seat beside her, Keith nudged her with his elbow. "Allura's pretty great, isn't she?" 

Pidge grinned. "Yeah, she really is."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
